Myth and Math
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Wonwoo suka mitologi Yunani dan Mingyu yang menyukai Matematika. Meanie. GYUWON. MINWON. BxB. Boys Love. YAOI. BoyxBoy. DLDR. Summary menipu.


**Myth and Math**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Seventeen's member**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik Pledis ent, orang tua mereka, fans, dan meanie saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **Okelah... check it out**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

"Jeon Wonwoo! Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur, eoh?!" bentak seorang yeoja paruh baya sembari menyibak selimut yang membungkus sosok namja seperti kepompong.

"Sampai mataku terbuka, eomma." Jawab namja yang bernama Wonwoo tadi dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Aish, kau benar-benar." Gumam Mrs. Jeon geram. Tangannya dengan sigap menarik telinga Wonwoo membuat anak tunggalnya itu tersentak bangun karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Appo, eomma. Jinjja appo!" pekik Wonwoo. Tangannya mengelus telinganya yang memerah. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Mrs. Jeon menatap putranya tajam, "Salahmu tidak mau bangun! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?! Mingyu sudah menunggumu di bawah. Cepat mandi dan bersiap!" titah Mrs. Jeon sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mrs. Jeon yang masih berada di ambang pintu kamar Wonwoo berbalik menghadap putranya yang tengah menggeliat lucu.

"Kau sudah cukup pintar untuk membaca jam, kan?" jawab Mrs. Jeon sebelum benar-benar berlalu. Demi Tuhan. Dia masih harus memasak dan bersih-bersih rumah tapi anak satu-satunya itu malah menambah bebannya dengan harus membangunkannya setiap pagi.

Wonwoo mencibir, "Sinis sekali." Gumamnya. Tangannya meraih jam beker yang tergeletak terbalik di lantai. Pasti karena hempasan tangannya. Jangan salahkan Wonwoo, salahkan jamnya yang berisik –menurut Wonwoo.-.

Mata tajam milik Wonwoo seketika membulat maksimal melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum pendek, "Mati kau, Jeon Wonwoo! EOMMA! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU SEJAK TADI?!" teriak Wonwoo sambil berlarian mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan handuk kemudian masuk kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya kasar.

Mrs. Jeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah anaknya itu. Dia menoleh kearah Mingyu yang duduk tenang di meja makan sembari membaca buku pelajarannya. Namja tinggi itu memang sering sarapan di rumah keluarga Jeon karena orang tuanya yang sering ke luar negeri untuk bertemu klien. Seperti halnya sekarang.

'Haahh.. coba saja Wonwoo sedikit saja tertular sifat Mingyu yang ini.' Batinnya. 'Kenapa hanya sifat buruk yang saling menular diantara mereka?'

"Jeon eomma tidak mau balas berteriak?" tanya Mingyu. Dia meletakkan bukunya di meja kemudian mulai membuka komik.

"Ani. Aku lelah meladeninya." Keluh Mrs. Jeon.

"Kalau begitu aku saja." Mingyu meletakkan komiknya di meja kemudian menarik nafas, "YA! JEON WONWOO! PALLIWA!"

"DIAM KAU, KIM HITAM MINGYU!" balas Wonwoo. Mingyu mengernyit menyadari suatu keanehan. Suara Wonwoo terlalu jelas. Bukankah kata Jeon eomma dia sedang mandi? Jangan-jangan...

"YA! KAU SUDAH SELESAI MANDI?! GILA! MANDI JENIS APA ITU?!"

"DIAM KAU, TIANG!"

"MWO?! DASAR KAU TENGKORAK BERJALAN ALBINO! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU NANTI!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANMU?!"

"YA!" pekik Mingyu kaget karena suara –atau teriakan- Wonwoo yang terdengar tepat di telinganya. "KENAPA BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU?!"

"KARENA KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"KAU..!"

"YA! KALIAN SUDAH SALING BERHADAPAN SEKARANG! JADI BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK! AIGOO.. TELINGAKU SAKIT GARA-GARA KALIAN!" teriakan Mrs. Jeon berhasil membungkam Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Dua remaja itu kini duduk manis di tempat duduknya. Mrs. Jeon yang marah dengan pisau ditangan sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kau juga berteriak, yeobo." Ujar Mr. Jeon yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan 'nyanyian' itu sembari membaca koran. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Mr. Jeon tidak terganggu. Tentu saja karena ini sudah sering –hampir selalu- terjadi setiap hari. Hanya tokohnya yang berubah-ubah. Kadang Wonwoo dan eommanya, kadang Wonwoo dan Mingyu, kadang juga ketiganya tampil sebagai trio.

Mrs. Jeon meletakkan satu piring besar nasi goreng di tengah meja, "Terserah kau sajalah." Ujarnya pasrah.

...

"Aphrodit yang marah mengirim Eros untuk membuat Psikhe jatuh cinta pada orang paling jelek di dunia. Tapi Eros tanpa sengaja menusuk tangannya dengan panah cintanya ketika melihat Psikhe karena terpesona pada gadis itu." Cerita Wonwoo panjang lebar. Mingyu yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya diam mendengarkan –atau tidak?-.

"Karena Psikhe tidak kunjung jatuh cinta, akhirnya Aphrodit turun tangan mengutuknya. Dia dikutuk tidak akan ada satupun laki-laki yang datang melamarnya. Kutukan itu terbukti dan membuat orang tua Psikhe khawatir." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang masih asyik bercerita di sebelahnya.

"Orang tua Psikhe menemui Oracles dan mengetahui fakta bahwa Psikhe ditakdirkan menikah dengan makhluk yang tinggal di Gunung. Diiringi dengan kesedihan orang tuanya, Psikhe pergi menuju gunung untuk menemui takdirnya. Ya! Kim Mingyu! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

"Mwo?" jawab Mingyu sambil mengelus dada kaget karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" tuduh Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar." Jawab Mingyu acuh.

"Bohong! Kau tidak memperhatikanku!"

"Tentu saja! Aku sedang berjalan, aku akan celaka kalau aku memperhatikanmu sambil berjalan." Jawab Mingyu kesal.

Wonwoo diam sebentar menyadari kebenaran jawaban Mingyu, "Terserah kau! Aku malas bercerita padamu! Akan kuceritakan pada yang lain!"

"Mereka tidak suka mitologi sepertimu."

"Setidaknya mereka menghargai ceritaku!" ujar Wonwoo kemudian berjalan mendului Mingyu dengan kaki dihentakkan kesal.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo." Keluh Mingyu tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Wonwoo.

...

"Psikhe yang ketakutan dalam perjalannya bertemu dengan Zefiros Sang Dewa Angin Barat dan Dewa itu mengantar Psikhe menuju tanah lapang dimana terdapat istana ditengahnya." Wonwoo menghentikan ceritanya untuk melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Seperti yang diduganya, mereka mendengarja. Seungkwan adalah yang paling antusias. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat mereka tengah berkumpul di kantin. Tadi pagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu datang lima menit sebelum bel sekolah, jadi Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus menunda ceritanya.

"Apa di istana itu ada errr.. errr.. Dewa Cinta itu?" tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ne. Disana ada Eros. Semenjak itu, Psikhe tinggal disana dan melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Eros setiap malam. Tapi Psikhe tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Eros suaminya karena setiap mereka melakukan itu, lampu selalu dimatikan dan suaminya selalu pergi setelah melakukannya."

"Mwo? Ternyata ada Dewa yang bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu." Tutur Jeonghan.

"Dia punya alasan sendiri melakukan itu. Dulu Psikhe pernah bertanya padanya dan dia menjawab jika Psikhe melihatnya, maka dia akan pergi dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Psikhe lagi. Tapi suatu hari, Psikhe terbujuk rayuan kakak-kakaknya untuk melihat wajah suaminya langsung. Dia bahkan disuruh membawa belati untuk berjaga-jaga jika suaminya adalah monster. Ketika mereka bercinta besok malamnya, Psikhe mengarahkan pelita yang ada disana kearah wajah Eros dan dia sadar jika suaminya adalah seorang Dewa dan dia makin mencintai Eros. Tapi Eros terlanjur marah dan pergi meninggalkan Psikhe."

"Lalu bagaimana nasib gadis itu?" tanya Woozi. Namja mungil itu menghentikan kegiatan makan kentang gorengnya demi mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo yang baru pertama kali didengarnya.

"Psikhe sedih. Dia pergi ke kuil Demeter dan membersihkan kuil itu. Apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat Demeter tersentuh dan menyuruhnya datang ke kuil Aphrodit. Psikhe langsung pergi menuju kuil Aphrodit dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menemui Eros. Aphrodit mengijinkan tapi Psikhe harus menyelesaikan tiga tugas berat yang diberikan oleh Sang Dewi Kecantikan. Pada tugas terakhir, Psikhe diminta untuk meminta kotak kecantikan milik Persephone di dunia bawah. Psikhe berhasil mendapatkannya, tapi dia tergoda untuk membukanya. Dan atas kelancangannya itu, dia mendapat kutukan tidur. Eros yang sudah memaafkan Psikhe turun ke Bumi untuk mencari Psikhe dan menemukan istrinya terkena kutukan tidur. Eros mengumpulkan kutukan itu dan mencium Psikhe membuat istrinya itu bangun dari tidurnya. Eros meminta pada Zeus untuk membuat Psikhe menjadi abadi dan Zeus mengabulkannya. Hermes membawa Psikhe ke Olympus dan menyuruh Psikhe meminum ambrosia yang membuatnya menjadi abadi. Kkeut!" Tutur Wonwoo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Waw! Mirip seperti cerita Snow White." Ujar Seungkwan.

"Bukan, Seungkwan-ah. Lebih tepatnya Sleeping beauty." Koreksi Minghao yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Ne! Maksudku itu. Tapi ini versi Yunani."

"Sudah kubilang membaca mitologi itu menarik. Kalian harus mencobanya." Sugesti Wonwoo.

"Ani. Aku tidak tertarik membacanya sendiri. Aku lebih suka diceritakan olehmu." Ujar Jihoon yang diangguki Jeonghan, Minghao dan Seungkwan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo dari awal hingga akhir.

"Siapa dantara Dewa Dewi Yunani yang kalian suka?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum melihat jawaban teman-temannya yang beragam. Dia senang teman-temannya masih mengingat nama Dewa dan Dewi Yunani yang pernah dikisahkannya. Hanya satu orang yang belum menjawab.

"Kim Mingyu?" tanyanya.

"Hephaistos." Jawab Mingyu singkat membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening.

"Jinjja? Dia Dewa yang paling jelek diantara Dewa-Dewa lainnya. Kenapa kau memilih dia?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Seperti aku peduli saja. Lagipula hanya nama itu yang kuingat."

"Tapi Dewa itu tidak cocok denganmu." Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum miring dan Wonwoo merasakan tanda bahaya, "Apa secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan aku tampan?" godanya.

Wonwoo memasang wajah hendak muntah, "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Aku bilang secara tidak langsung. Dengarkan omongan orang baik-baik, pabo!"

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu?! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghargai ceritaku!" balas Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Aku mendengarkan! Tapi kau selalu menuduhku tidak!" Mingyu jelas juga tidak mau kalah.

"Wajahmu selalu memasang wajah bosan tiap kali aku bercerita! Aku tahu itu karena aku bukan kau yang tidak peka!"

"Ya!" teriak Mingyu.

"MWO?!" balas Wonwoo. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi sama seperti di rumah keluarga Jeon, tidak ada yang melerai karena ini sudah biasa untuk mereka. Bisa dibilang hiburan sehari-hari.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku disuruh menemui Park Ssaem untuk mengambil hasil ujian matematika kelas kita kemarin." Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Seperti yang diduga dari King of Math! Aku iri padamu, Mingyu-ya." Pekik Soonyoung.

"Mwo? Kau iri karena Mingyu dekat dengan Park Ssaem?" tanya Seokmin tidak percaya. Dan pertanyaan bodohnya dihadiahi Soonyoung dengan jitakan di kepala Seokmin.

"Jangan konyol! Tentu saja aku iri karena Mingyu pintar Matematika! Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Park Ssaem! Aku tidak peduli guru killer itu dekat dengan siapapun." Tutur Soonyoung kesal. Seokmin hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar perdebatan dua temannya, "Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Mingyu. "Soonyoung hyung, kau butuh mengulang dari tingkat dasar jika kau ingin sepintar aku." Ledek Mingyu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?!" teriak Soonyoung tidak terima. Nama bermata sipit itu mengalihkan atensinya pada Wonwoo, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya, Wonwoo-ya? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, "Demi Tuhan. Itu juga pertanyaan yang sering ku lontarkan pada diriku sendiri, Soonyoung-ah."

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?" tanya Jun, " Kau tidak lelah menunggu? Kau tahu sendiri seberapa tidak pekanya dia."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, "Molla. Yang pasti aku akan menunggunya menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Mingyu menyukai orang lain?" pertanyaan polos Minghao membuat teman-temannya menepuk dahi frustasi. Sedangkan Wonwoo memasang wajah datar menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Jujur, hatinya sedikit berdenyut mendengar kalimat Minghao.

...

Wonwoo kini duduk mengamati Mingyu yang tengah berlatih basket. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Mingyu yang dengan lincahnya mendribble bola melewati lawan dan mengoper bola ke rekan satu timnya. Mingyu benar-benar mengagumkan. Itulah kenapa para gadis di sisi lapangan meneriakkan namanya keras-keras dan menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Dia cemburu tentu saja. Apalagi tingkah genit Mingyu yang kadang memberi wink pada gerombolan fansnya itu membuat yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak makin histeris.

Wonwoo melemparkan handuk dan minuman isotonik kearah Mingyu ketika namja tan itu diberi waktu istirahat oleh pelatihnya. Mingyu menangkap dua benda itu dan menatap Wonwoo kesal.

"Kau tidak ikhlas memberiku ini?" tanyanya.

Mingyu melotot, "Ne! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh salah satu dari yeoja itu saja yang membawakan handuk dan minuman untukmu?! Aku yakin mereka akan dengan sukarela melakukan itu!" jawab Wonwoo sinis.

"Aish.. kau selalu begini tiap aku latihan tapi pada akhirnya kau selalu datang saat kuminta."

"Arasseo! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan datang lagi!" bentak Wonwoo sambil bangkit berdiri. Namja kurus itu memakai tasnya dan berjalan menjauh. Melihat itu, Mingyu juga mengambil tasnya dan berbalik pada pelatihnya.

"Pelatih, kurasa aku harus pulang dulu. Kucing kecilku merajuk!" pamit Mingyu yang segera melesat pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Sang pelatih. Kepergian Mingyu membuat para gadis mendesah kecewa namu tidak pergi dari sana karena masih banyak anggota basket yang tampan meskipun tidak setampan Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Sang pelatih, Choi Siwon.

"Molla. Kata Mingyu mereka hanya bersahabat." Jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi tidak ada orang yang memanggil sahabat dengan embel-embel –ku dibelakangnya." Ujar Hyungwon yang tengah melakukan latihan shoot.

"Ne. Kau benar."

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas mereka. Sekarang latihan. Kalian seperti penggosip." Titah Sang pelatih.

"Tapi pelatih yang mulai membahas mereka." Bela Taehyung tidak terima dikatai penggosip. Yang lain juga ikut memberikan tatapan tidak terima.

Pelatih Choi menatap para siswanya tajam, "Teruskan latihan tanpa membantah atau kalian kuberi hadiah?" ancamnya yang membuat anak didiknya bergegas mengambil bola basket dan berlatih shoot maupun dribble.

Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan indoor segera berlari menyusul Wonwoo yang entah kenapa berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namja tiang itupun merangkul pundak sahabatnya erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Wonwoo sambil memberontak.

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti merajuk."

"Lepaskan aku! Demi Tuhan. Kau penuh keringat, Kim Mingyu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sexy saat berkeringat." Jawab Mingyu super duper narsis.

"Aku mual mendengarnya! Kubilang lepaskan! Ya! KIM MINGYU!" Wonwoo masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang kini beralih melingkari lehernya. 'Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dimakan anak ini sampai sekuat ini?!' batin Wonwoo kesal.

"Kau berteriak padaku. Itu berarti kau sudah berhenti merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk! Kau pikir aku yeoja?"

"Kau terlihat seperti itu." Ujar Mingyu sebelum berlari menjauh.

Wonwoo masih diam memproses kalimat Mingyu, "Ya! Kim Mingyu! Berhenti kau!" dia segera berlari menyusul Mingyu setelah berhasil mengerti kalimat Mingyu. Dan berakhirlah mereka berkejar-kejaran hingga Mingyu masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tepat berada di depan rumah Wonwoo.

...

".. Jadi begitulah kisah cinta antara Hades dan Persephone. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan terjadinya perbedaan musim di Bumi. Ketika Persephone di dunia bawah, Demeter bersedih dan Bumi berada pada musim dingin dimana tanaman tidak dapat tumbuh. Tapi ketika Persephone kembali padanya, Bumi juga merasakan kebahagiaan Demeter. Tanaman kembali tumbuh. Kkeut!"

"Wahh.. kau hebat, Wonwoo-ya." Puji Jeonghan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan daerah subtropis dengan empat musim?" tanya Minghao polos.

"Sama saja. Musim gugur dan musim dingin adalah saat dimana Persephone berada di Dunia bawah bersama Hades sedangkan musim panas dan musim semi adalah saat dimana Persephone bersama Demeter."

"Kenapa kau sering membaca kisah cinta Dewa-Dewi Yunani, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo memasang wajah berpikir, "Karena kisahnya menakjubkan. Cinta mereka terlihat tulus. Meskipun beberapa Dewa dan Dewi tidak setia pada satu pasangan. Tapi Hades dan Eros bisa dikatakan setia."

Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Hari ini mereka berkumpul di rumah Mingyu untuk mengerjakan tugas Matematika –Wonwoo dkk.- dan belajar untuk kuis minggu depan –Seungkwan dkk.- dan yang lain hanya mampir –Seungcheol dkk.-. Tapi semuanya berakhir dengan Mingyu yang mengerjakan PR-nya sedangkan yang lain sibuk mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo tentang kisah cinta Hades dan Persephone..

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau suka matematika?" tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"Karena menyenangkan." Jawab Mingyu yang masih tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Teman-temannya menatap Mingyu horor. Matematika? Menyenangkan? Yang benar saja!

"Matematika tidak punya sisi yang bisa dikatakan menyenangkan, hyung." Protes Vernon.

"Kalian hanya tidak tahu." Mingyu menutup bukunya menandakan tugasnya sudah selesai, "Bukan hanya mitologi Yunani, Matematika juga bisa menjelaskan tentang cinta. Jika kalian ingin tahu."

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Seungkwan yang memang menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan romance.

"Ne. Kemari. Akan kujelaskan." Dalam waktu sekejap, Mingyu sudah dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya termasuk Wonwoo.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Intronya. "Kita akan menggunakan Algoritma Gale-Shapley." Yang lain hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala padahal mereka tidak tahu apa itu algoritma Gale-Shapley.

"Apabila di suatu pesta dengan perbandingan jumlah laki-laki dan wanita sama. Terlepas dari jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan, setiap kali ada yang mendekat dalam artian mencari pasangan, maka ada empat kemungkinan yang muncul." Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Apa saja, Hyung?" tanya Seungkwan antusias.

"Pertama, semua orang akan menemukan pasangan. Kedua, setelah menemukan pasangan, tak ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama ketika mereka berpasangan dengan orang lain. Ketiga, setelah menemukan pasangan, setiap pria akan menemukan pasangan terbaik untuk mereka. Dan yang terakhir, setelah semua menemukan pasangan, setiap perempuan akan menemukan setidaknya seseorang yang lebih buruk dari semua yang pernah mendekatinya."

Mingyu terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya. Tanpa bertanya pun, dia tahu tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengerti ceritanya. Tipikal Math haters.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun." Ujar Seokmin dengan wajah cengo.

"Nado." Timpal Soonyoung dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku juga tidak." Timpal Jisoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Kalian masih bingung?" tanya Mingyu yang diangguki oleh teman-temannya. "Algoritme cinta ini menunjukkan bahwa orang yang berani mengambil resiko, dalam hal ini menyatakan cinta, menghadapi penolakan sampai menemukan yang terbaik adalah contoh yang baik sementara orang yang terus menunggu akan selalu menjadi opsi terakhir." Mingyu menatap kearah Wonwoo ketika mengatakan kalimatnya membuat namja berkulit pucat itu salah tingkah.

"Ahh.. aku sedikit mengerti sekarang." Gumam Soonyoung.

Mingyu masih terus menatap Wonwoo, "Aku ambilkan camilan untuk kalian dulu." Ujarnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Perasaanku saja atau Mingyu baru saja memberi kode untukmu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jisoo. Dia menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang wajahnya sudah merona parah.

"Ya! KIM MINGYU PABO!" teriak Wonwoo membuat Mingyu berhenti berjalan namun tidak berbalik, "Kau memang bodoh! Orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui! Kau orang bodoh yang tidak peka! Super duper tidak peka! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya duluan?!" pekiknya. Mingyu terkekeh kemudian berbalik.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa, hyung?"

Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah yang makin merah. Bahkan hingga telinganya. Mingyu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Jawab aku. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Meskipun tidak seberat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "A-a-aku.. Aku.." ujarnya gugup.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Pabo! DASAR KAU TIANG LISTRIK HITAM TIDAK PEKA!" teriak Wonwoo. Mingyu yeang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berdiri dan mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ujar Mingyu lembut membuat Wonwoo kembali salah tingkah. Teman-temannya yang melihat memasang wajah bahagia. Bahagia karena kedua temannya bisa bersatu. Tapi yang paling membahagiakan adalah pajak jadian dari keduanya. Mereka semua bersumpah akan memeras dua anak manusia yang tengah saling tatap mesra dan mengabaikan keberadaan mereka.

Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Wonwoo yang memejamkan mata mengerti dengan apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan. Jarak keduanya kini tidak kurang dari lima senti. Sedikit lagi keduanya akan merasakan rasa bibir yang selama ini ada di bayangan masing-masing. Sedikit lagi. Dan..

"Hajima!" Jisoo mendorong kepala Mingyu menjauh dari wajah Wonwoo, "Kalian belum sah. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk bertindak berlebihan. Dasar pendosa!" kecam Jisoo.

"Ya! JISOO HYUNG!" pekik semua yang disana kecuali Wonwoo yang menunduk malu. Mingyu kecewa karena gagal merasakan bibir ranum Wonwoo sedangkan yang lain kecewa karena gagal melihat adegan 18+ secara live.

...

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sekarang berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah seperti biasa. Bedanya, kini tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Ketika sampai di tempat yang sepi, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk menghadap kearahnya dan mengecup bibir ranum itu cepat. Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian balas mengecup bibir Mingyu. Kesempatan ketika tidak ada Jisoo hyung. Mungkin begitu isi pemikiran mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau tahu alasan kenapa aku menyukai Hephaistos?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ne."

"Karena dia adalah suami Aphrodit." Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo menarik tangannya yang digenggam Mingyu dan menatap kekasihnya itu tajam.

"Kau menyebalkan! Dasar mata keranjang!"

Mingyu kembali meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat tidak memberi kesempatan pada Wonwoo untuk melepaskan genggamannya lagi.

"Dengarkan dulu. Bagiku, kaulah Aphrodit. Kau cantik dan menarik. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para seme. Sama seperti Aphrodit yang menarik perhatian Dewa-Dewa lainnya." Wonwoo merona parah.

"Tapi Aphrodit selingkuh dengan Ares."

"Ares? Bukankah itu Dewa yang disukai Jun?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ahh.. ne. Jun suka Ares. Dia juga cocok menjadi Ares." Jawab Wonwoo. Mendengar itu, Wonwoo melepas tautan tangannya dengan Wonwoo dan ganti merangkul pinggang Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kita dilihat banyak orang!" Mingyu masih tetap merangkul pinggang Wonwoo mengabaikan teriakan namja manis itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jun lagi!" titah Mingyu.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu?! Lagipula Aphrodit tidak hanya selingkuh dengan Ares."

Mingyu makin mengeratkan rangkulannya, "Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat dengan siapapun kecuali aku!"

"Cemburumu sungguh tidak masuk akal, Kim Mingyu! Itu hanya mitologi Yunani!"

"Tapi keadaannya mirip dengan kita. Kekasihku sama dengan Aphrodit" jawab Mingyu.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba percaya mitologi Yunani?"

"Karena kekasihku suka itu."

Wonwoo ingat sesuatu, "Tapi kau bukan Hephaistos yang jelek. Kau tampan dan fansmu bahkan sangat banyak! Harusnya aku yang melarangmu dekat dengan orang lain dan berhenti tebar pesona!"

Mingyu memasang wajah sok tampannya, "Itu tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak tebar pesona, sayang. Itu memang daya tarik alamiku."

Wonwoo memasang wajah jijik kemudian berputar untuk melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu. Setelahnya dia menendang tulang kering Mingyu keras.

"Makan itu, Narcissus!" pekik Wonwoo kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Ahh.. Ares. Kajja masuk bersamaku!" ajak Wonwoo sambil merangkul lengan Jun yang memasang wajah bingung meninggalkan Mingyu yang meringis memegangi tulang keringnya.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan siapapun! Ya! Tunggu aku! Akkhh.. Appo!" Mingyu baru saja hendak berlari mengejar Wonwoo dan Jun yang makin jauh tapi tulang keringnya masih berdenyut nyeri. Tendangan Wonwoo benar-benar bukan main. Padahal kekasihnya itu sangat kurus. Akhirnya primadona sekolah itu harus rela berjalan terseok sesekali meringis. Poor Kim Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong.. gimana sama oneshoot ini? Ide ini dateng pas gue baca mitologi Yunani. Jujur gue suka mitologi baik Yunani, Roma, dll. Gue kepikiran buat bikin FF tentang ini terus digabungin sama pelajaran yang gue suka, Matematika. And... This is it...**

 **Rada absurd, sih sebenernya. Tapi ngga apa-apalah.**

 **At least..**

 **Mind to RnR..?**

 **Annyeong..**


End file.
